


Gore

by dead_gold



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Criminal Minds (US TV), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Child Cruelty, Cotard delusion, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Out of Character, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_gold/pseuds/dead_gold
Summary: сборник драбблов разной степени днищенства





	1. Самотравмирование

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Мыслить как преступник  
Персонажи: Спенсер Рид  
Предупреждения: самотравмирование, упоминание употребления наркотиков, упоминания школьного буллинга

Были свои плюсы в образе скромного и застенчивого гения. Никто не задавал Риду вопросов о круглогодичной слишком свободной и плотной одежде, никто не ожидал от Рида согласия на редкие совместные выходные на озере или пляже. Можно было быть уверенным, что никто никогда увидит следов страхов и кошмаров, что преследовали Рида и днём, и, что хуже всего, ночью.

Это началось в школе, в старших классах. Самое отвратительное время - слишком много гормонов, слишком много амбиций, слишком много давления со стороны родителей и одноклассников. Маленькому — и по возрасту, и по телосложению - Риду было там не место. Одинокому и затравленному Риду некуда было податься. Друзей не было, а жаловаться маме он не хотел — ей и так было не просто. И Рид нашёл для себя способ. Совершенно случайно. Порезался, когда поздним вечером решил перекусить. Глубокий порез через ладонь быстро наполнился кровью, боль ярко вспыхнула в голове, будто лампочку зажгли в тёмной комнате. Всё существо Рида сконцентрировалось на этой вспышке, вытесняя обиду, злость и горечь прошедшего дня. Эта пустота в голове была так ошеломительно хороша, что он даже не сразу понял, что всё это время кровь шла, пачкая столешницу.

Рид был дотошным и последовательным. На следующий день он решил проверить было ли это делом случая или боль действительно могла помочь справиться со всем, что навалилось на его плечи. После школы он заперся в своей ванной, разложил на умывальнике антисептик, ватные тампоны, пачку пластырей, взял в руки уже обработанный новеньки канцелярский нож и провёл острым лезвием по тонкой коже на внутренней стороне бедра — где никто никогда не увидел бы. Порез моментально вспух болезненной розовизной. Рид провёл лезвием по коже снова, глубже вдавливая его в кожу, и снова, оставляя ряд аккуратных ровных порёзов на светлой коже, из которых сочилась тяжёлыми каплями кровь. Рид прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в свои ощущения — пульсирующая боль действительно помогала. С тех пор это стало для Рида сродни ритуалу. Иногда каждый вечер. Иногда через день. Порой, он забрасывал это на целые месяцы, но все равно неизменно возвращался к порезам. Приход в отдел анализа поведения был для Рида сродни благословению — наконец-то он был нужен, он был важен, он мог применить свой острый и гениальный ум для помощи другим. Наконец-то он не был изгоем. Но многие дела давались ему тяжело. Искалеченные тела, искалеченные души жертв, извращённый разум преступников преследовали его в ночных кошмарах и Рид снова резал себя, вспарывая старые, загрубевшие шрамы, новые, едва затянувшиеся нежной розовой плёнкой, нанося новые порезы — всё так же, ровными аккуратными рядами, будто отсчитывая каждый свой кошмар, каждый свой страх.

Тобиас Хенкель многое изменил в его жизни. Он отобрал у Рида чувство безопасности. Заставил Рида понять насколько он беспомощен. Насколько хрупкое его тело и разум. Будто вернул Рида в старшую школу. Тобиас Хенкель отнял у него и то, что многие годы приносило Риду облегчение.

Когда всё закончилось, когда Хенкель был мёртв, когда Рида осмотрели медики, когда Морган отвёз Рида домой, всю дорогу пытаясь с ним поговорить. Когда Рид, наконец, смог запереться в своей ванной, разложить на умывальнике свой привычный набор и сделать первый надрез на внутренней стороне бедра, где ровными рядами белели старые шрамы, он понял, что облегчения нет. Он снова порезал себя. И снова, и снова, пока порезы не стали настолько глубокими, чтобы считаться не безопасными. Рид отбросил нож и заплакал от отчаяния и раздражения. Единственное что многие годы ему помогало, сейчас, когда было нужнее всего, не работало. Ему так было нужно что-то, что поможет справиться с пережитым. Что-то…

Рид внезапно успокоился и нервно зашарил по карманам куртки, что дал ему Морган. Вот они, две ампулы дилаудида, которые он вытащил у Тобиаса Хенкеля и спрятал в карман, когда его увозили с места преступления. Рид смотрел на прозрачную жидкость в ампулах почти зворожённо, не в силах решиться. Он знал об этом средстве всё. Эффекты, побочки. Знал за сколько выработается к нему зависимость. Но сейчас Риду так было необходимо забвение и покой, что он не мог себе отказать. Ведь это будет единственный раз.


	2. Изнасилование/сексуальное насилие; травмы половых органов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинальные персонажи; упоминание накрозависимости, изнасилование, неграфическое изображение насилия.

— Мисс Секстон, — раздражённо позвал детектив, которому молчание Сильвии уже порядком надоело. С момента как её вывели из особняка, доставили в полицейский участок и заперли в тёмной допросной вместе с нервным, безмерно потеющим детективом, она не произнесла и слова.  
— Мисс Секстон, нам всем будет проще если вы, наконец, заговорите. Если вы невиновны — то вас тут же отпустят. В противном случае, чистосердечное признание может смягчить приговор.  
Сильвия глубоко вздохнула, будто готовясь нырнуть, и положила на холодный стальной стол руки. Разглядывая их, она подумала, что давно было пора сходить в какой-нибудь маникюрный салон — обкусанные ногти, вечные заусеницы, сбитые костяшки — совсем не те руки, что должна иметь девушка из так называемой приличной семьи.  
— Стивен всегда был… папинькиным сыном. Всегда смотрел ему в рот, слушал всё, что тот говорил. Впрочем, — Сильвия усмехнулась почти что зло. — Отец тоже замечал только брата. Будто больше у него никого не было. Отец любил затирать Стивену всякую чушь про “мир принадлежит сильным”, “не жди когда предложат, бери сам всё, что принадлежит по праву”. “Стоит только захотеть, и весь мир будет у твоих ног”.  
Сильвия рассмеялась в голос. По щекам текли слёзы, и Сильвия стерла их ладонью.  
— Ох, чёрт, чёрт, — истерично зашептала она, увидев на ладони размазанную кровь, и тут же попыталась стереть её рукавом кофты.  
— Так отец возлагал на вашего брата надежды, — спросил детектив, вернув Сильвию к насущным проблемам. Сильвия кивнула:  
— Я была дополнением. К сожалению отца — обязательным. Нельзя избавиться, нельзя игнорировать. Только и оставалось, что смириться и постараться не замечать. Мы со Стивеном ходили в одни и те же школы, у нас были одни и те же игрушки, нам даже дарили одинаковые подарки — представляете, каково получить на день рождения какую-то машинку, пока другие девочки в школе получали кукол и платья! Впрочем, Стивен тогда уже брал всё, что хотел и все мои подарки неизменно оказывались у него…. Здесь можно курить?  
Детектив похлопал себя по карманам пиджака и, вытащив помятую пачку сигарет, протянул её Сильвии:  
— Вообще-то, курить здесь запрещено. Но, надеюсь, вы никому об этом не расскажете.  
— Нет, не расскажу, — покачала головой Сильвия. Вытащив сигарету, она помяла её в пальцах, будто не уверенная в правильности своих действий. Потом, всё же, прикурила и, выдохнув горький дым, продолжила:  
— Не знаю, кто ему подал идею. Может, сам где-то подсмотрел, я не знаю. Нам было тринадцать, была весна. Дома никого не было, кроме нашей горничной. Стивен затащил меня в свою комнату, заткнул рот своим носком и…. — Сильвия вновь затянулась, выкуривая сигарету практически до фильтра. — Потом он извинился. Сказал, что ему было интересно узнать каково это. Но… у него это быстро вошло в привычку.  
— Почему вы никому об этом не рассказали? Отцу, например? Горничной?  
— Не знаю. Мне было стыдно, наверное. В церкви каждое воскресение говори про грех блуда и как в Аду страдаю грешники за это. Не знаю. Что до отца… иногда он смотрел на меня так, что мне казалось будто он знает. Знает и ничего не делает.  
Сильвия встала и, под возмущённый возглас детектива, стянула с себя штаны и повернула ногу так, чтоб детективу было хорошо виден тонкий светлый шрам, проходящий от тазовой косточки, через паховую складку и заканчивался где-то на середине внутренней поверхности бедра.  
— Согласитесь, такое сложно не заметить.  
— Это сделал Стивен? — спросил детектив, разглядывая шрам. Тот был слишком аккуратный и ровный для случайной травмы. Сильвия кивнула, потом оделась и уселась на прежнее место, вновь закурив.  
— В старших классах стало как-то проще. Стивен стал королём школы. Его обожали все. Он получал всё, что хотел и вполне себе добровольно.  
— И тогда же вы познакомились с мистером Хьюзом?  
— С Джонатаном? Нет, нет. Стивен решил поступать на юрфак, как и отец. Даже в тот же университет. Здесь у отца был особняк — то ли наследство, то ли просто вложение денег, суть, в общем, в том, что об общежитии и речи не шло. В один из первых же дней кто-то предложил Стивену сдавать пару комнат. Мол, в таком большом доме для двоих слишком много места, а лишняя наличка лишней не бывает. И ему эта идея внезапно понравилась. Не знаю кого именно Стивен искал, но он давал разворот-поворот всем, кто хотел снимать у нас комнату. Джонатан…— Сильвия улыбнулась, вспоминая его. Пожалуй, Джонатан был единственный, кого она могла назвать своим другом. Со Стивеном невозможно было дружить и невозможно было дружить с кем-то кроме него — Стивен отбирал всё, замыкая пространство вокруг Сильвии на самом себе. — Джонатан даже не искал жильё. Он просто пришёл потому что ему понравился дом и он хотел порисовать его. Три долбанных часа рассказывал про балки, баррюстрады и ещё какую-то архитектурную херню. И Стивен что-то увидел в нём. Уговорил Джонатана переехать, снимать комнату у нас, буквально за пару баксов в неделю.  
— Чем Джонатан так привлёк Стивена?  
Сильвия пожала плечами. Она могла рассказать чем Джонатан понравился ей, но мотивы Стивена были для неё загадкой. Вернее, она никогда не хотела понимать их.  
— Джонатан был весёлым, увлечённым. С ним было уютно, — Сильвия закусила губу и внезапно рассмеялась. — Стивен умел быть очаровательным. Он обхаживал Джонатана так, как ни с кем не вёл себя. Не думаю, что у Джонатана был шанс устоять.  
— Так, Джонатан встречался со Стивеном, а не с вами, — удивился детектив и сделал пару пометок в своё блокноте.  
— Мы жили втроём. Джонатан иногда приносил всякие таблетки вроде МДМА и всего такого. Мы закидывались ими и трахались. Иногда днями не вылазили из кровати. Но все было так, как и когда хотел Стивен.  
— Они оба насиловали вас?  
— Нет, Стивен оставил это для себя. Хотя, скоро и Джонатану стало доставаться. Стивен начал с его барыг — убедил их ничего не продавать Джонатану. Так что теперь, если Джонатан хотел закинуться, то ему нужно было искать у кого покупать, либо просить Стивена. К тому времени, Джонатан уже крепко сидел на наркоте, так что особого выбора у него не было. Стивен это подавал как заботу. Мол, чтобы не случилось передоза и всё такое. Джонатан был в ярости. Орал на Стивена, обвинял во всем подряд. Ушёл. Спустя пару дней вернулся. Наверное, он и вправду любил Стивена. Извинился перед ним за то, что наговорил тогда. Стивен выслушал его, потом ударил, связал руки и изнасиловал.  
Сильвия вытащила из пачки очередную сигарету и прикурила. Старенький кондиционер плохо справлялся — в допросной висел терпкий сигаретный дым, размывая очертания стен, и детектива. Так было даже проще.  
— Знаете, — продолжила она. — Странно видеть как насилуют другого и осознавать, что с тобой происходило тоже самое. Что руки он связал Джонатану так же, как связывал меня — слишком туго, веревки натирали и оставляли следы. Что Стивен хватал Джонатана за горло точно так же, как до этого делал со мной — невозможно было вздохнуть и от этого становилось только страшнее. Когда он был таким, то особо не церемонился с одеждой или лаской. Просто срывал всё, что мешало. Мял, всё что хотел, оставляя синяки. Он даже не использовал какую-нибудь смазку, было больно, часто до крови. Стивен кончал просто от того, что насиловал, а не от того, что это было приятно. Потом он пропихнул в рот Джонатану пару каких-то таблеток и заставил вымыть его.  
Детектив хотел что-то спросить, но сдержал себя и, нахмурившись, сделал вновь какие-то пометки. Потом, помедлив, тоже вытащил из пачки сигарету и прикурил:  
— Как произошло убийство?  
— Ммм… Так продолжалось до Рождества. В зависимости от настроения Стивена, это была либо я, либо Джонатан. Чаще — Джонатан. Он всё ещё пытался сопротивляться. Но когда так крепко сидишь, то становится безразлично что с тобой происходит до, если после ты получаешь свою дозу. В Рождество отец заставил Стивена вернуться домой — у отца начались какие-то проблемы с его бизнесом. И мы с Джонатаном внезапно остались на несколько дней одни, сами по себе. Джонатан стал говорить, что хочет уйти, что не может и не хочет больше это терпеть. Предлагал сбежать с ним. Я согласилась. Сказала, что мне нужно время собраться. И позвонила брату... Стивен вернулся тем же вечером. Был сам не свой. Кричал всякий бред, что его все готовы предать, что он так старался давать нам все лучшее. Что все хотят оставить его одного, обдурить. Джонатан пытался его успокоить, но Стивен начал избивать его, бил его и бил… — Сильвия сглотнула вязкую, горькую от табака слюну. — Я попыталась оттащить Стивена, но он перекинулся на меня, и тогда я схватила пепельницу и ударила. Это была самозащита.  
— Вы размозжили череп брата в кашу, мисс Секстон. Для этого недостаточно было ударить один раз. Нужно было бить снова и снова.   
— Я была напугана, детектив.  
— Хорошо, мисс Секстон. Вы отказались от адвоката, и добровольно дали все показания. Вы понимаете, что показания будут использованы против вас в суде?  
— Да.  
— Хорош, — детектив закрыл папку и встал, собираясь уйти, но замялся. — Мисс Секстон… Сильвия, я понимаю, вы были ребенком, когда брат впервые воспользовался вами. Но потом… У вас было столько возможностей сбежать. Вы могли спасти Джонатана, в конце-концов. Но вы не только не спасли его, вы еще и были соучастницей, вы это понимаете? Бездействие - это соучастие. Почему вы не попытались хоть как-то изменить ситуацию?  
Сильвия молчала, обдумывая ответ. Она не думала, что нужно ответить “правильно”. Это не слишком бы ей помогло. Сильвия подняла на детектива глаза:  
— Я не хотела страдать одна


	3. Воскрешение/превращение в зомби; труп, вскрытие трупа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Batman DC Univers  
Персонаж: Джейсон Тодд

Учиться пользоваться своим телом заново было странно. Только-только восстановленные нервные окончания, кости и мышцы всё ещё временами сбоили, превращая и без того ватное тело в совершенно бесполезную тёплую мягкую массу, которая только и могла что дышать. Было тяжело и стыдно. Стыдно, потому что приходилось заставлять тело вновь вспоминать как делать элементарные вещи. Как двигаться, как жевать, как срать, в конце-концов. Всё то, что казалось обыденным, само собой разумеющимся превратилось в мучительный труд.  
Первые недели после воскрешения были самыми тяжёлыми и невыносимыми. Джейсон проклинал всех, кого можно, за шанс задержаться в мире живых ещё на время. Потому что лучше быть мертвым, чем запертым в собственном недвижимом теле. Это было хуже, чем смерть. Это было хуже всего, что случалось с ним прежде — теперь-то Джейсону действительно было с чем сравнивать.  
К облегчению Джейсона, о нём не заботились больше, чем того требовалось — постоянно ждать и просить помощи было унизительным. Потому, как только он смог относительно нормально двигаться, приступил к тренировкам. Простой и изнуряющий режим (подъем, медитация, завтрак, тренировки, обед, тренировки, ужин, медитация…) позволяли сосредоточится на собственном теле и отвлечься от лишних мыслей. Позволяли забыть о том, что приходило ночью.

Приходило с призрачным запахом прогнивших досок, сырой плесневелой земли, превращая крохотную комнатку с голыми каменными стенами в подобие склепа. Джейсон задыхался от запаха разложения собственного тела, он с ужасом смотрел на вновь онемевшие, не двигающиеся пальцы, которые в свете тусклой маслянно лампы отчетливо чернели, облазили лоскутами истлевшей кожи. Рот наполнялся вонючей, приторно-сладкой слизью, которая когда-то была его языком. Джейсон закашлялся, сплёвывая слизь вместе с чёрно-бурыми кусками гортани и лёгких. Это лишало возможности закричать или позвать на помощь. Липкий страх расстекался по холодному, разлагаюшемуся телу и Джейсон сдирал с себя рубашку, обнажая жёлтые истрескавшиеся кости грудной клетки, за которыми копошились опарыши, выедая остатки внутренних органов. Джейсон кутался в тонкий светлый плед, к которому липла мягкая, словно желе кожа, оставляя уродливые пятна. Джейсон ворочался на жёсткой кровати, скрипя оголившимся костями, и молился, чтобы этот кошмар побыстрее закончился. Молился глядя в узкое окно комнатушки до тех пор, пока на горизонте тёмного неба не начинала виднеться розовая полоска рассвета. Оставшиеся часы до подъема Джейсон спал спокойно, крепко сжимая тёплыми живыми пальцами чистый плед.


	4. Истечение кровью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Волшебники (the Magicians)  
Персонажи: Квентин Колдвотер 
> 
> Квентин хотел покоя.

Сердце билось размеренно, выталкивая кровь из длинных ровных порезов на светлых запястьях. Квентин завороженно наблюдал, как собственная кровь неровным пятном расходилась в воде, слушал как собственное сердце с каждым ударом замедляется все больше и больше. Давным-давно, в одной книжке Квентин прочитал, что, вопреки расхожему мнению, истинное самоубийство — дело спланированное, размеренное и верное. У Квентина было много времени всё обдумать, выбрать наиболее подходящий для себя вариант. Но потом он оказался в Брейкбилс, потом вся эта чертовщина с Филори и, конечно же, древний бог, захвативший тело Эллиота. Всё происходило слишком быстро, так насыщенно, что, порой мыслей в голове не оставалось вовсе.

Впрочем, был момент, когда всё казалось хорошо, прямо таки идеально. Те забытые пятьдесят лет в карманном мирке. Тогда Квентину казалось, что он нашёл своё место, душевное равновесие. Покой, в конце-концов. Квентин был счастлив. Он был любим и любил сам. И это не было похоже на отношения с Элис — изматывающие, взрывные, когда любое не вовремя сказанное слово или действие могло вызвать очередную ссору.

Вернувшись, Квентин надеялся сохранить эту выдержанную временем близость, пускай она теперь и казалось фантомной будто приятный сон. Но Эллиот решил иначе. Было больно и горько, и это стало одной из причин, толкнувший Квентина на безрассудный шаг — стать сосудом для Монстра. Но вышло всё совершенно иначе. Ещё сильнее обострившиеся чувства брошенности и вины давили, толкали Квентина без раздумий бросить всего себя на поиски способов вытащить Монстра из Эллиота. Это походило на помешательство. Квентин ругался с Монстром, ставил ему ультиматумы и перечил. Монстру. Богу, помешанному на собственном удовольствии и насилии. Существу, способному щелчком пальцев стереть целый город. Это должно было кого угодно пугать до усрачки, но Квентина больше пугала то, что у Монстра было лицо Эллиота. У него был голос Эллиота. У него были руки и губы Эллиота. Даже какие-то воспоминания о их — Квентина и Эллиота — отношениях, которые Монстр извратил. Вывернул на изнанку, превращая влюблённость в уродливую одержимость, а удовольствие — в насилие.

И когда всё закончилось — никто так до конца и не понял, как удалось победить Монстра и остаться в живых — Квентин чувствовал только безмерную усталость. Он был опустошён. Когда Эллиот обнял его, когда шептал про персики и сливы, про то, как теперь-то всё устаканиться, Квентин не ощущал ничего. Ни радости, ни облегчения, ничего. Он натянуто улыбался, кивал. Что-то говорил в ответ, а потом, улучив момент когда все были заняты выпивкой и празднованием, сбежал. В своей маленькой квартирке Квентин достал из глубин бельевого шкафа заветную шкатулку, где лежали упаковка аспирина и новенькая, давно прикупленная, клинковая бритва. Аспирин, как он узнал, разжижал кровь. Поэтому, включив в ванной воду, он выпил на сухую пару таблеток. Усевшись рядом с ванной, он достал блокнот и стал писать. Слова текли легко и быстро. Он не извинялся и не оправдывался. Квентин писал о том, что чувствовал. Об усталости. О любви к Эллиоту. О том, что это рано или поздно произошло бы всё равно. И о том, что ни кому из них не стоит об этом жалеть. Полу часом позже, лёжа в красной от крови воды, на крае угасающего сознания, Квентин улыбнулся. Впервые за долгое время ему было спокойно.


	5. Растение прорастает сквозь тело

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Detroit: Become Human   
Персонажи: Хэнк Андерсен, RK800 (Коннор)  
Предупреждение: смерть основного персонажа

Один философ двадцатого века говорил что-то про субъективность времени.

И, казалось бы, для такого совершенного существа как андроид время должно быть явлением объективным. Андроид, будучи машиной бесстрастной и расчетливой, всегда чётко знает сколько времени прошло, а сколько ещё осталось.

Во многом, машиной было быть проще — всегда была директива, которой нужно следовать. Всегда была нужная реакция на то или иное явление. Время не пугало. Оно просто  _ было.  _

Но стоило только зайти за границы этих директив, ступить на хрупкий лёд под названием “человечность” как время внезапно обрело катастрофическую важность. Время стало меняться — оно растягивалось до вечности, как в то ноябрьское морозное утро у фургончика с фастфудом, когда машину RK-800, названной Коннором, сжимал в объятиях лейтенант Андерсен. У RK-800 для такого не было протоколов или директив. У RK-800 в тот момент вообще ничего не было, кроме внезапной свободы, что делать с которой он не знал. Он стал  _ просто Коннором _ . Единственное что у него тогда было — это имя и объятия лейтенанта Андерсена. Казалось, они длились вечность.    
Иногда время сжималось до игольного ушка, как когда у Хэнка — теперь лейтенант Андерсен был для Коннора  _ просто Хэнком _ — случился первый инфаркт. Коннор нёсся через весь город из департамента домой, где без сознания лежал Хэнк. Коннор совершенно по-человечески боялся, что скорая не доберётся вовремя. Совершенно по-человечески винил себя в том, что слишком поздно обратил внимание на сигнал тревоги, что посылал браслет, отслеживающий состояние Хэнка.  _ Тогда _ — обошлось.    
Спустя пятнадцать лет не помогли ни усилия Коннора, не желающего мириться со смертью  _ своего _ человека, ни своевременно вызванная скорая. Спустя пятнадцать лет время вновь для Коннора стало однородны, неизменным.  _ Объективным _ .

Коннор сидел на могиле Хэнка, отключив бóльшую часть функций своего тела. Он помнил как приходил давно ушедший в отставку Фаулер, убирал успевшую вырасти траву. Коннор помнил как приходили дослужившийся до лейтенанта детектив Рид с RK-900, помнил как RK-900 пытался пробиться к нем, но Коннор давно научился блокировать свои системы так, что они оставались недоступными для любых любопытных глаз. Коннор помнил как на могилу Хэнка перестали ходить. Помнил как природа без вмешательства человека брала своё. Как хрупкие упрямые ростки находили щели в обшивке его совершенного тела и прорастали внутри и насквозь. Как вились по давно пересохшим тириумным трубкам, проникали глубже в его тела, распускались причудливыми голубыми цветами на груди там, где можно было найти оплетенный корнями тириумный насос. Помнил как под натиском этой природной силы разрушалось его тело, обнажая стальной каркас, превращая его тело в цветущую зелень летом и ломкие, чёрные ветви промозглой зимой. Коннор помнил как всё это великолепие разрасталось, укрывая и его, и могилу Хэнка, будто одеялом, от чужих глаз. Коннор помнил многое. Коннор помнил главное — что для него времени уже нет. 


End file.
